L'aggressione
by monza68
Summary: Jack aggredisce un bambino, è mai possibile? e cosa avrà scatenato l'aggressione.


L'aggressione

L'aggressione.

Il colonnello Jack O'Neill stava finalmente tornando a casa dopo una settimana di assenza, l'ultima missione li ha tenuti impegnati più del previsto.

Mentre percorre il viale che porta a casa sua guida lentamente, sia per la stanchezza che sente, sia perché si gode la bella giornata, oggi è sabato e ci sono molti bambini che giovano nei giardini delle loro case.

Un bambino in particolare attira la sua attenzione, lo aveva notato già altre volte, durante le sue corse, quando è a casa dal lavoro va a correre tutti i giorni, in ogni caso quel bambino gli ricordava molto suo figlio Charlie, è vivace e allegro com'era lui.

Jack parcheggia accanto al marciapiede e si ferma a osservare il bambino che corre, quando Charlie era vivo, lui non perdeva tempo al lavoro, tornava a casa il più presto possibile per stare con lui e con sua moglie Sarah, erano una famiglia molto felice, a Charlie piaceva giovare a Baseball, con lui Jack passava ore a giocare in giardino.

E' incredibile quanto quel bambino assomiglia a Charlie, stesso sorriso, stessa vitalità, infatti, ora sta correndo e gioca con… OH MIO DIO… HA UNA PISTOLA.

Senza pensare Jack scende dal suo veicolo e corre verso il bambino, "Getta quella pistola, è pericoloso!"

David Spencer sta giocando in giardino quando improvvisamente vede un uomo che gli corre incontro gridando. Si blocca spaventato e quando l'uomo lo raggiunge, lo afferra e lo scuote.

"Ti ho detto tante volte che le armi non sono un gioco."

Jack non si rende conto ma sta stringendo le braccia del bambino e gli da degli scossoni.

"Lasciami stare… Mi fai male." David cerca di liberarsi e comincia a piangere, gli sta facendo male.

Linda Spencer, la mamma di David, corre fuori di casa attirata dalle grida di suo figlio, e vede che un uomo lo sta maltrattando, corre e cerca di liberare suo figlio dalla presa dell'uomo, "Lascialo stare!"

"Mamma… Mi fa male…" David sta piangendo.

Jack non si accorge dell'arrivo della donna e continua a strattonare il bambino, "Getta la pistola, è pericoloso."

In quel momento arriva un vicino di casa che ha assistito alla scena, e dopo aver chiamato la polizia, corre a vedere cosa succede.

Linda cerca di liberare suo figlio, tira calci all'uomo che lo sta aggredendo.

David lascia andare la pistola giocattolo che ha in mano e piange, il vicino di casa afferra Jack e lo strattona, in quel momento arriva una pattuglia di polizia, i due poliziotti intervengono immediatamente, afferrano Jack e facendogli lasciare la presa su David, lo gettano a terra.

David cade a terra e guarda i due poliziotti che atterrano l'uomo che l'ha aggredito e lo ammanettano.

La mamma si avvicina a David e lo abbraccia, "Stai bene tesoro?"

Il bambino sta ancora tremando dalla paura che ha avuto, "Ora sì, ma mi ha fatto male."

Linda si gira verso l'uomo che è ancora a terra continuando a stringere David, grida, "Ma cosa voleva fare? E' pazzo? Perché voleva fare del male al mio bambino?" Ora anche lei trema.

Jack in quel momento si riprende dallo shock e si accorge di essere coricato a terra in posizione prona, sente di avere le mani allacciate insieme dietro la schiena, c'è sicuramente qualcuno che lo trattiene. Alza lo sguardo e vede il bambino abbracciato a una donna che trema e piange, "Oh mio dio, che cosa ho fatto?"

Il poliziotto che sta puntando il ginocchio sulla spalla di jack si rende conto che si è calmato, e che ha bisbigliato qualcosa che però era incomprensibile. Si rilassa un po' e si rivolge al suo collega, "Robert, tiriamolo su." In quel modo tirano su Jack.

Jack è confuso, ricorda solo Charlie che aveva una pistola in mano… Ma no… Non può essere Charlie… E' impossibile, lui è morto.

Improvvisamente sente le gambe che cedono, i due poliziotti presi alla sprovvista non riescono a reggerlo, così crolla in ginocchio.

"Mi spiace…" Il suo è quasi un sussurro.

La mamma di David è ancora spaventata, mentre il bambino ha smesso di piangere e si sta calmando.

"LE SPIACE! LEI E' PAZZO!" Linda sta gridando e si avvicina minacciosa a Jack che in quel momento è tirato su dai due poliziotti.

Uno dei due agenti si para davanti a Jack, "Signora la prego, si calmi."

Linda si ferma e guarda l'agente, "Mi scusi, è che ho una tale rabbia che non ragiono."

"Capisco signora, ora possiamo entrare in casa e parlare con tranquillità." Il sergente Parker invita il suo collega a portare l'uomo appena arrestato alla loro macchina.

Poi invita gentilmente la signora Spencer e suo figlio a entrare in casa.

Dopo qualche minuto il signor Spencer torna dal lavoro e vede una macchina della polizia parcheggiata davanti a casa sua, dove un poliziotto spinge in auto un uomo ammanettato.

Spaventato, corre in casa, trova sua moglie seduta sul divano che abbraccia David. E seduto opposto a loro c'è un poliziotto.

Appena la signora Spencer vede suo marito scoppia a piangere, ora che c'è anche lui non sente più il peso della responsabilità di David solo sulle sue spalle.

"Linda, che cosa è successo?" Ora che ha visto che suo figlio e sua moglie stanno bene è un po' meno spaventato.

Tra le lacrime la donna riesce a dire, "David è stato aggredito da un uomo in giardino."

"Cosa?" Robert Spencer inizia ad agitarsi, "David, stai bene?"

"Si papà." Ora David è più preoccupato della reazione dei suoi genitori di quello che è accaduto nel giardino poco prima.

Il sergente Parker s'intromette, "Signori Spencer, se ci sediamo, probabilmente, capiremo cosa è successo."

Una volta che sono tutti seduti l'agente inizia, "David, mi puoi raccontare come sono andate lem cose."

David si siede ritto con la schiena, era la prima volta che un poliziotto gli chiedeva qualcosa, "Stavo giocando nel giardino aspettando che papà tornasse dal lavoro, il mio papà lavora in banca, presta i soldi a chi ne ha bisogno."

L'agente sorride, il bambino in questo momento è quello che reagisce meglio alla situazione.

"Vai avanti."

"Stavo giovando con la pistola che mi regalato mio nonno per il mio compleanno, ho sette anni, a un certo punto ho visto che quell'uomo mi correva incontro gridando, ero spaventato e non sono riuscito a muovermi, quando mi ha afferrato e mi ha strattonato, continuava a gridare, ero terrorizzato, e poi mi faceva male, così ho gridato ed è corsa fuori mia madre." Il bambino si guarda le braccia che hanno ora dei segni evidenti dove è stato afferrato.

"Oh mio dio." Robert Spencer li nota solo ora, le braccia di suo figlio si stanno ricoprendo di lividi.

"Signori Spencer… David…" L'agente guarda il bambino e sorride, poi si rivolge nuovamente ai due adulti, "Dobbiamo stilare la denuncia, ve la sentite?"

Il signor Spencer risponde, "Sì." Mentre la moglie afferma con il capo.

"Conoscete quell'uomo?"

Il signor Spencer l'ha appena intravisto mentre l'altro agente lo faceva salire sull'auto, "Non l'ho visto bene."

La signora Spencer dice, "Mi sembra un viso che ho già visto, ma non riesco a ricordare dove."

David dice, "Io so chi è."

I tre adulti lo guardano, il sergente lo invita a proseguire, "Non so come si chiama, ma abita in fondo alla strada, a volte corre nel viale, ha un bellissimo fuoristrada, è un soldato, io vado spesso con i miei amici fin davanti a casa sua, anch'io da grande voglio fare il soldato, sono degli eroi."

David è felice di aver saputo rispondere alla domanda.

La signora Spencer ora si rende conto di come mai gli sembrava un viso famigliare, quell'uomo vive in quella bella casa di legno in fondo al viale, lo vede spesso correre per la strada, ricorda di aver ammirato il suo fisico, prendendo in giro suo marito di essere pigro e di avere un po' di pancia.

Sembrava un uomo gentile, ora ricorda di averlo visto alcune volte con indosso abbigliamento militare.

Il sergente Parker si alza, "Va bene, indagheremo una volta che saremo in centrale, voi dovete venire a firmare la denuncia, David, sei stato molto in gamba."

David è contento di avere un nuovo amico, per di più un poliziotto.

Il signor Spencer accompagna il poliziotto alla porta e si sofferma un attimo a guardare l'uomo dentro la macchina della polizia, ora ricorda di averlo visto altre volte, si chiede come mai abbia aggredito David.

Jack non alza nemmeno lo sguardo quando i due agenti salgono in macchina e lo portano via, è sconvolto per quello che ha fatto, ma in quei pochi minuti ha rivissuto la tragedia della morte di suo figlio.

La mattina dopo il maggiore Sam Carter affretta il passo per arrivare in sala riunioni in orario, quando entra, si stupisce di vedere solo Teal'k, "Dov'è O'Neill?"

"Non lo so, ma se arriva il generale Hammond prima di lui sarà nei guai."

In quel momento si sente rumore di passi affrettati fuori nel corridoio, dopo un minuto entra Daniel Jackson, come il solito in ritardo, "Scusate il ritar… Dov'è Jack?" Anche lui è stupito di non vedere il suo amico al tavolo.

Sam non si è ancora seduta, "Io non lo vedo da ieri quando abbiamo lasciato la base." E' preoccupata, non è abitudine di O'Neill mancare a un briefing del mattino, ci deve sicuramente essere una ragione.

Dopo pochi minuti entra il generale Hammond, ha il viso che esprime preoccupazione, "Abbiamo un problema."

Si siede e aspetta che tutti siano comodi prima di continuare, "Ieri nel pomeriggio, quando è andato via da qui, il colonnello O'Neill è stato arrestato dalla polizia locale, con l'accusa gi aggressione ai danni di un minore."

Sam è la prima a reagire allo shock, "Cosa? Ma dove? Quando?"

Non riesce a dire altro, O'Neill che aggredisce un minore? Impossibile, Jack adora i bambini, e non farebbe mai nulla per danneggiarli, figuriamoci un'aggressione.

Daniel prende l'iniziativa poiché sono tutti silenziosi, "Che cosa è successo?"

Il generale Hammond si agita sulla sedia, "Non so altro, ed è per questo che voglio che lei Jackson e lei maggiore Carter andiate alla centrale di polizia e scopriate tutti i dettagli."

San si alza, finalmente qualcosa da fare.

Lei e Daniel lasciano la sala riunioni, il generale Hammond prima di alzarsi da istruzioni a Teal'k, "Tu ti unirai al SG12 nella missione su P3X549, una persona in più farà comodo."

Poi si chiude nel suo ufficio, _speriamo che Carter faccia sapere qualcosa al più presto._

Appena Sam e Daniel arrivano alla centrale di polizia, si dirigono dall'agente all'ingresso.

"Mi scusi, hanno portato qui un uomo ieri pomeriggio, si chiama Jack O'Neill, dove possiamo trovarlo?"

L'agente indica un uomo seduto a una scrivania, "Dovete parlare con il sergente Parker, è lui che si occupa del caso."

"Grazie." Sam e Daniel si dirigono verso l'agente a loro indicato.

"Ci scusi…" Il sergente Parker alza lo sguardo e vede un uomo e una donna, la donna è molto carina, anche se ha i capelli troppo corti per i suoi gusti, mentre l'uomo sembra abbia dormito nei suoi vestiti, ma è comunque un tipo dall'aria intellettuale.

San è la prima a parlare, "Cerchiamo il colonnello O'Neill, vorremmo poter parlare con lui, siamo i suoi colleghi."

Ecco spiegati i capelli corti, anche se l'uomo non sembra un militare. Sporge loro dei fogli, "Firmate questi permessi di visita." Quando hanno fatto, si alza, "Venite con me."

Li accompagna oltre una porta e si trovano in un atrio con varie stanze.

Quando il poliziotto apre la porta di una di queste stanze e li fa accomodare, Sam e Daniel si bloccano per un attimo.

Jack è seduto accanto ad un tavolo, ha la testa abbassata e si guarda le mani che tiene in grembo, ma la cosa che li sconvolge di più è vedere che ha le spalle abbassate e non ha minimamente reagito all'apertura della porta, lui che per il suo lavoro, e per natura, è sempre all'erta su tutto quello che gli capita intorno.

Sam si avvicina e mette una mano sulla spalla di Jack, nessuna reazione, "Colonnello…"

Quando Jack sente la voce di Sam alza lo sguardo, sembra appena uscito dalla trance, "Carter… Ho combinato un casino, ho fatto una cosa orribile…"

Daniel si avvicina e si siede opposto a Jack, "Jack ci racconti cosa è successo ieri." Anche Sam si è seduta e aspetta il racconto di Jack.

"Ho fatto del male a quel bambino…" Come si chiama? Le sfugge il nome, ogni volta che ci pensa gli viene in mente Charlie.

"Colonnello…" Jack sente che Carter lo chiama e alza lo sguardo, lei ha un sussulto, gli occhi del suo CO esprimono una profonda tristezza.

Daniel prende l'iniziativa, "Jack cosa è successo? Che cosa hai fatto a quel bambino?"

Jack ci pensa un po', poi riabbassa lo sguardo e la sua voce è quasi un sussurro, "Mi è sembrato di vedere Charlie, giocava con una pistola, ero spaventato…" Non aggiunge altro.

Daniel e Sam vanno via, si girano ancora a guardarlo sulla porta, ha la testa abbassata.

Il sergente Parker che si trova nell'altra stanza dietro allo specchio è confuso, il fascicolo che gli è stato dato sul colonnello O'Neill ha molte parti classificate Top Secret, soprattutto gli ultimi anni, si sa solo che dodici anni fa è stato nel Golfo Persico con le forze speciali, e che negli ultimi otto anni lavora nel complesso militare alla montagna Cheyenne, ma il suo lavoro è coperto da segreto militare, il fascicolo riporta che si è guadagnato molte medaglie e onorificenze ma non ci sono le motivazioni.

Tutto quello che poteva fare lui, era stato fatto, ora toccava agli avvocati capire cosa è successo.

L'avvocato Donald Banks entra nella sala, dove è stato portato il suo cliente, aveva cercato di sapere il più possibile sul colonnello O'Neill leggendo il suo fascicolo, ma si era trovato in un vicolo cieco. La maggior parte della vita del suo cliente era coperta da segreto militare.

Appena entra, vede il suo cliente seduto a un tavolo in attesa.

"Colonnello O'Neill, sono Donald Banks il suo avvocato, la devo intervistare per capire come affrontare la sua difesa."

Si siede opposto a Jack, "Cominciamo."

Jack alza lo sguardo e vede un uomo relativamente giovane, che tira fuori delle carte dalla valigetta.

L'avvocato prende appunti, "Bene, prima di ogni cosa mi vuole dire cosa è successo."

Jack pensa al pomeriggio precedente, "Stavo tornando a casa dopo una missione durata una settimana."

"Quale missione?"

"Non posso rivelarle nulla, è top secret."

Ecco perché non gli piace avere a che fare con i militari, nascondono troppe cose.

"Va bene, vada avanti."

"Mi sono fermato a guardare quel bambino che giocava."

"Perché?"

"Aveva attirato la mia attenzione."

L'avvocato s'irrigidisce e resta in silenzio a fissare il suo cliente, non sarà mica un pedofilo? Per lui sono le persone più orribili che esistano e non crede di poter difendere un uomo del genere.

"Perché ha attirato la sua attenzione?" Spera che la risposta non sia quella che teme.

"Mi ha ricordato molto mio figlio." Jack ha la voce bassa, sta camminando su di un terreno minato.

"Lei è sposato colonnello?" Banks tira un sospiro di sollievo.

"Sono separato da otto anni."

Ora l'avvocato è più sereno, il discorso pedofilo è accantonato.

L'avvocato Banks continua, "Allora, qui c'è la deposizione del bambino, David afferma che gli è corso incontro gridando."

_ECCO! Si chiama David, era così somigliante a Charlie_, Jack è perso nei suoi pensieri, non si rende conto di cosa gli stia dicendo l'avvocato.

"Colonnello O'Neill, mi vuole rispondere?"

Jack riporta la mente alla realtà, "Non ho capito la domanda."

L'avvocato si rende conto che deve attirare l'attenzione del suo cliente, "Colonnello, è importante che lei faccia attenzione su cosa parliamo, devo sapere cosa è successo per imbastire una difesa adeguata."

Jack alza lo sguardo, "Mi scusi, ha ragione."

"Bene, leggendo la deposizione, David dice che lei quando l'ha afferrato ha detto… Aspetti che leggo: getta via quella pistola, è pericoloso, ti ho detto tante volte che non si gioca con le armi… E' giusto?" l'avvocato guarda Jack che ora sembra più presente.

Jack pensa, "Non saprei, non ricordo cosa ho detto, ero preoccupato che si facesse male."

L'avvocato incalza, "Aveva già parlato con quel bambino?"

"No, ma in quel momento pensavo di avere davanti Charlie, mio figlio." Jack abbassa lo sguardo.

"Suo figlio vive con la sua ex moglie? Lo vede spesso?" Se si è imbattuto in una delle solite diatribe tra separati per la custodia del figlio, la difesa sarà debole.

"No mio figlio… Charlie…" Jack sospira, è sempre difficile parlare di Charlie, "Lui è morto."

L'avvocato alza lo sguardo dai suoi appunti, ma non riesce a sostenere lo sguardo, gli occhi del suo cliente esprimono troppo dolore, "Mi spiace."

_Deve essere terribile perdere un figlio, anche lui è padre, e il suo terrore più grande e che succeda qualcosa a sua figlia._

Jack ormai si è abituato alla reazione della gente alla notizia della morte di Charlie, agli sguardi di compassione e alle persone che evitano di guardarlo, questa volta non è diverso.

Banks prova a fare un passo avanti, "Quando è morto suo figlio?"

Ora capisce la tristezza negli occhi del suo cliente.

Jack sospira, "nove anni fa, il 16 giugno…"

L'anniversario è tra pochi giorni. "Quanti anni aveva?"

"Otto." Jack ha paura che il discorso vada avanti, si sente completamente svuotato.

L'avvocato lo guarda, "Colonnello… Com'è morto suo figlio?"

Jack abbassa lo sguardo, la voce che esce è debole, "Lui… Charlie si è accidentalmente sparato con la mia pistola…"

Dopo molti minuti di silenzio, dove Banks non ha il coraggio di aggiungere altro, dopo un po' raccoglie le sue carte e si alza, "Colonnello, se vuole per oggi smettiamo."

Jack accenna solo col capo, non ha la forza di parlare.

Banks si avvicina alla porta, "Siccome lei è un militare domani sarà trasferito alla prigione federale di Wollas, devo avvisare qualcuno?"

"Il mio comandante, il generale Hammond."

"Va bene, se ha bisogno di me, mi può far chiamare dal sergente Parker."

L'avvocato va via senza aspettare una risposta, che, infatti, non arriva, lascia solo il suo cliente con il suo dolore.

Il sergente Parker vede l'avvocato che esce dalla sala interrogatori, "Sergente, lascio il mio cliente, è troppo scosso per continuare, se richiede la mia presenza, potete chiamarmi."

Parker prende il biglietto da visita che l'avvocato gli porge, "Certo, ci penso io."

Parker entra nella sala per riportare in cella O'Neill e deve insistere per attirare la sua attenzione.

Il giorno dopo il sergente Parker accompagna il prigioniero alla prigione federale, dove è sistemato in una cella singola, "Questo è il numero del suo avvocato se ha bisogno di chiamarlo, il suo comandante è stato avvisato del trasferimento e se ha bisogno di qualcosa chiami il direttore, è una persona a posto."

Jack guarda i fogli che Parker ha lasciato sul tavolo, "Grazie." Non aggiunge altro, si corica sul letto e fissa il soffitto.

Parker sospira e si allontana, dopo che l'avvocato gli ha spiegato la situazione prova compassione per quell'uomo.

Passa davanti a due guardie carcerarie, "Trattatelo bene, non è un criminale."

"Si signore." Le due guardie rispondono insieme, conoscono Parker e lo rispettano.

La mattina dopo Jack è accompagnato assieme agli altri detenuti nel cortile della prigione.

In quel momento la cosa che le manca di più è poter correre per scaricare la tensione.

Dopo un po' che si aggira vede in un angolo del cortile degli attrezzi ginnici, beh… sempre meglio che niente, un po' di esercizio fisico gli farà bene.

Si corica su di una panca e inizia a fare un po' di pesi, dopo circa dieci minuti si avvicinano tre persone di colore, uno notevolmente sovrappeso e gli altri due hanno l'aria di essere due scagnozzi, le guardie cominciano a fare attenzione alla scena, in allarme, conoscendo i Black Boys (come si fanno chiamare la banda di quelli di colore), e sapendo che prendono sempre di mira i nuovi arrivati.

Jack continua con i suoi esercizi fisici senza badare agli uomini che si sono avvicinati.

Il più corpulento si avvicina, "Hey amico, quell'attrezzo ora serve a me, è il mio turno."

Jack continua gli esercizi, "Dovrai aspettare un po', non ho finito."

Uno degli scagnozzi si avvicina, "Se Big John dice che gli serve adesso tu devi sparire."

Jack a questo punto non replica nemmeno.

Entrambi gli scagnozzi lo afferrano e lo costringono a posare i pesi, "ma lo sai con chi stai parlando? Lui è Big John, quindi sparisci!"

Jack alza lo sguardo verso il terzo uomo di colore, "Di sicuro il vostro amico John ha un disperato bisogno di esercizio fisico… ma può aspettare che io abbia finito."

Jack ha i muscoli tesi, è pronto all'attacco, in fondo per tutta la vita si è addestrato all'autodifesa.

Uno dei due scagnozzi si avvicina, "Ti stai forse prendendo gioco di Big John? Non sai in quale guaio ti metti."

Le guardie si avvicinano un po', pronte a intervenire, mentre gli altri detenuti sono tutti attenti alla scena davanti a loro.

Jack non risponde, sta fissando negli occhi quello che chiamano Big John, poi quasi sorridendo replica, "Che cosa c'è, non hai le palle per fare il gradasso da solo o non riesci a spostare quella tua spaventosa mole, hai bisogno di due cani da guardia?"

I due scagnozzi guardano Big John che è evidentemente offeso dalle parole dell'uomo, uno dei due si gira e sferra un pugno a Jack che lo para senza fatica, e l'uomo che lo ha aggredito si trova in pochi secondi a terra con il naso sanguinante, l'altro scagnozzo si avventa su Jack, e prima che le guardie possano anche solo pensare di intervenire, si trova anche lui a terra con il braccio probabilmente rotto.

Le guardie si avvicinano anche perché ora Jack si sta pericolosamente avvicinando a Big John, che non ha più l'espressione sicura di se, poiché quell'uomo ha messo ko i suoi due uomini migliori senza fatica, l'unico segno su di lui è la camicia strappata.

Una guardia si para davanti a Jack, mentre l'altro si avvicina a Big John, sorridono, finalmente qualcuno ha dato una lezione a questi sbruffoni.

"Colonnello O'Neill, ci sono problemi?"

Big John ora si sente sicuro con le guardie accanto, "Nessun problema guardia, vero amico?" E' meglio avere quell'uomo dalla sua parte.

Jack distoglie lo sguardo da Big John e lo rivolge alla guardia, cha avrebbe la tentazione di arretrare per la rabbia che legge in quello sguardo, poi Jack si rilassa, "Per quanto mi riguarda no, va tutto bene."

Jack si allontana accompagnato da una guardia, "Venga, le faccio avere una camicia nuova."

Jack guarda la camicia strappata, "Grazie, ma potrei fare una doccia prima?"

La guardia sorride, probabilmente quest'uomo avrebbe potuto uccidere quei due uomini prima del loro intervento, ora la banda dei Black Boys sarà un po' meno spavalda con i nuovi arrivi.

"Da questa parte." Accompagna Jack negli spogliatoi e va a prendere un asciugamano e una camicia nuova, quando torna Jack si è già spogliato, nota molte cicatrici sul suo corpo, "Come se le è procurate quelle?"

Jack si guarda il petto, "Diciamo in situazioni più critiche di quella di prima."

La guardia ride, "Su questo non ho dubbi, ha tutto quello che le serve?"

"grazie, poi se è possibile, tornerei in cella."

"Certo."

La guardia esce e aspetta fuori della porta, Jack s'infila sotto la doccia.

Il mattino dopo Jack si guarda allo specchio, dovrebbe fare la barba, ma non ha il necessario, si ritrova un livido sulle nocche della mano sinistra, il pugno che ha dato a uno di quegli idioti doveva essere forte…

Una guardia si avvicina alla sua cella, "O'Neill, hai visite."

Lo scorta fino al reparto dove ci sono le stanze per incontrare i visitatori, mentre passano le altre celle tutti lo guardano, chi con timore, chi con ammirazione per quello che è successo il giorno prima in cortile.

Jack entra nella stanza e si siede, la guardia esce e si piazza davanti alla porta, comincia a pensare su chi potrebbe essere venuto a trovarlo. I suoi soli amici sono i colleghi, sono anni che lui non ha altro che il lavoro, suo figlio è morto, sua moglie l'ha lasciato e ora si trova nei guai per aver aggredito un bambino.

All'improvviso tutto quanto gli crolla addosso, e non avendo più la forza di reagire si lascia andare, si sente così a terra che quasi non si accorge che un paio di lacrime gli scendono in viso.

Ad un certo punto sente il rumore della porta e vede il generale Hammond sulla soglia, indeciso se entrare o lasciarlo solo nel suo dolore.

Jack scatta in piedi, "Generale, signore, io… Mi dispiace…"

Jack non sa come comportarsi, non si è mai fatto vedere da nessuno in questo stato, tanto meno dal suo comandante.

"Colonnello, se vuole vado via." Il generale Hammond è ancora sulla soglia.

"No signore… Mi scusi signore…" Jack si ricompone e si siede nuovamente, ma solo dopo che si è seduto il suo superiore.

Hammond prende l'iniziativa, "Colonnello come sta? La trattano bene?"

"Si signore." La voce di jack è bassa.

Hammond lo guarda, ha le spalle basse, trema leggermente, vorrebbe alzarsi e abbracciare l'uomo che ha davanti, per lui è sempre stato un uomo che rispetta, anche se a volte lo fa arrabbiare, e ora si trova in questa brutta situazione, l'avvocato lo aveva informato del motivo dell'aggressione, doveva esserci un valido motivo, O'Neill adora i bambini e loro sono sempre attirati da lui, le sue _stesse_ nipotine impazziscono quando Jack va a casa sua.

Che cosa deve aver passato quando è morto il figlio, poi il divorzio, la vita lo aveva messo a dura prova, e ora aveva tutto il diritto di crollare.

"Colonnello…" Jack non risponde e non alza lo sguardo, si vergogna a farsi vedere in quelle condizioni dal suo superiore, ma in fondo è la figura più vicina ad un padre che abbia mai avuto.

"Signore mi dispiace." Jack si alza e gira le spalle al suo superiore.

"Colonnello, l'avvocato mi ha spiegato le motivazioni del suo comportamento, non è colpa sua."

Jack abbassa la testa, si aggira per la stanza poi si siede a terra, appoggiato contro il muro e si passa le mani sul viso.

Hammond si alza, cosa può fare? Poi decide… Al diavolo il protocollo militare, si siede accanto a Jack e gli mette una mano sul ginocchio.

"Jack, figliolo…"

Jack non riesce più a trattenersi, l'uomo che ha accanto usa il suo nome di battesimo molto raramente, scoppia a piangere e lascia che il dolore che sente dentro si manifesti.

Hammond mette il braccio intorno alle spalle di Jack e lo attira a se, lascia che si sfoghi, ne ha davvero bisogno.

Dopo qualche minuto Jack si calma e dice, "Forse dovremmo smettere di abbracciarci, se entra qualcuno potrebbe pensare male."

Si mette in piedi e aiuta Hammond ad alzarsi.

"Jack sono troppo vecchio per queste cose, nemmeno con le mie nipotine mi metto seduto a terra per giocare."

Jack guarda negli occhi il suo superiore, "Grazie signore…"

"Figliolo, mi spiace per tutta questa faccenda, ma se non ti fai la barba e non ti metti in ordine, appena esci da qui sarai messo in punizione."

Jack sorride, e una volta seduti iniziano a parlare del caso.

Dopo alcuni giorni inizia il processo.

Jack è accompagnato dentro l'aula da una guardia e gli viene indicato dove sedersi, ad attenderlo trova l'avvocato Banks, il suo difensore.

Dietro la balaustra sono seduti Hammond, Sam e Daniel, e molta altra gente che non conosce, forse i soliti curiosi che frequentano i tribunali.

Nell'altro tavolo c'è quel bambino, _oh mio dio, è proprio uguale a Charlie, _si sente un groppo in gola e gli occhi lucidi, si siede in fretta e distoglie lo sguardo.

L'avvocato Banks nota la scena e pensa fra se, _bene, credo che la mia linea di difesa avrà successo._

Dopo un po' la guardia annuncia l'ingresso del giudice e tutti si alzano, una volta che sono tutti seduti il cancelliere annuncia, "Caso numero 10/248, lo stato in nome del minore David Spencer, qui rappresentato dall'avvocato Michael Toregan e dai genitori, contro il signor Johnatan O'Neill, qui rappresentato dall'avvocato Donald Banks, per l'accusa di aggressione."

A questo punto il giudice inizia il processo, "Avvocato Toregan, a lei la parola."

Quando l'avvocato si alza ha gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lui, tranne l'imputato che è seduto con la testa bassa, _bene, è un atteggiamento che andrà a mio favore._

"Come primo testimone, chiamo il piccolo David Spencer." L'avvocato marca la parola 'piccolo', così porta in evidenza il fatto che David sia una vittima indifesa.

David si alza titubante, l'avvocato gli ha spiegato che lo avrebbe chiamato a parlare davanti a tutti, però ha un po' di timore.

"Vieni David, siediti qui." L'avvocato indica al bambino la sedia dove i testimoni rilasciano le loro dichiarazioni.

"David… Ci puoi raccontare cosa è successo sabato pomeriggio."

"Stavo giocando in giardino, aspettavo che mio papà tornasse dal lavoro, ad un certo punto un uomo mi è corso incontro gridando."

L'avvocato si gira verso il bambino e incalza, "David, quell'uomo è presente in questa stanza?"

"E' quello seduto a quel tavolo." David indica Jack, anche se ora non gli fa più paura.

L'avvocato Toregan dice, "Venga messo agli atti che la vittima ha riconosciuto il suo aggressore." _Bene, le cose stanno andando per il verso giusto, _il bambino è tranquillo, "David, cosa è successo dopo che quell'uomo…" Con il braccio indica Jack, "Ti è corso incontro?"

"Mi ha afferrato le braccia e mi ha strattonato, mi diceva di gettare la pistola, che era pericoloso."

L'avvocato Toregan si avvicina al suo tavolo e prende dei fogli e una busta di plastica trasparente, "David, mi sai dire cos'è questa?"

Fa vedere la busta al bambino.

"E' la mia pistola giocattolo."

"E' quella con cui giocavi il giorno che sei stato aggredito?"

"Sì, è nuova, l'ho ricevuta in regalo per il mio compleanno."

"Bene, ora David leggo la dichiarazione che hai rilasciato alla polizia subito dopo il fatto avvenuto." Toregan prende i fogli e legge, "Hai dichiarato che quell'uomo ti ha gridato di gettare la pistola, dicendoti che non era la prima volta che te lo diceva, che era pericoloso, tutto questo è vero?"

"Non ricordo le parole esatte ma mi pare che sia così."

"Avevi già parlato con lui altre volte?"

"No."

"Va bene io ho finito, sono solo stupito del comportamento bizzarro dell'accusato, grazie David."

L'avvocato Toregan va a sedersi.

Il giudice si rivolge all'avvocato della difesa, "Avvocato Banks, a lei il testimone."

Banks si alza, "Ho solo una domanda, David ricordi se il signor O'Neill ti ha chiamato per nome?"

David ci pensa, in effetti quell'uomo lo aveva chiamato con un altro nome, ma non ricorda, "Ora che ricordo sì, ma non ricordo che nome ha usato."

Banks guarda il suo cliente e poi di nuovo David, "Potrebbe essere un nome tipo Charlie?"

David ci pensa, "Forse… Ma non ricordo."

"Non importa, grazie David." Si gira verso il giudice, "Non ho altre domande." E poi si reca al tavolo.

Il giudice guarda il bambino, "David puoi andare a sederti accanto ai tuoi genitori."

David quasi corre, meno male che ha finito.

"Avvocato Toregan, vuole continuare?"

"Si vostro onore, vorrei chiamare al banco l'accusato."

Toregan vede che l'avvocato della difesa si sporge verso l'accusato e dice, "Non si preoccupi, andrà tutto bene."

_Come fa ad essere così tranquillo e sicuro di se?_

Jack si siede al banco e guarda l'avvocato dell'accusa aspettando che inizi.

"Signor O'Neill, ci può dire che lavoro fa?"

L'avvocato vuole mettere subito in chiaro che l'imputato è un uomo addestrato alle armi, e vuole sperare che la giuria lo reputi pericoloso.

"Sono un militare." Jack lo fissa così non gli capiterà per sbaglio di guardare il bambino.

Toregan incalza, "Esercito?"

"Aviazione."

L'avvocato prende la busta con la pistola giocattolo di David, si avvicina a Jack, "Signor O'Neill…" S'interrompe e fissa Jack, "Non ci ha detto che ruolo ricopre nell'aviazione."

Jack lo fissa, non capisce dove vuole arrivare, guarda il suo avvocato che accenna col capo, "Colonnello."

L'avvocato Toregan sorride, ora lo inchioda… "Bene colonnello O'Neill, ci vuole dire perché ha aggredito il giovane David Spencer?"

Jack lo guarda, "Stava giocando con un'arma, avevo paura che si facesse male."

L'avvocato alza un po' la voce, "Ci vuole dire che lei, un colonnello dell'aviazione militare, non ha riconosciuto una pistola giocattolo?"

Fa vedere la pistola a Jack che accenna col capo, "Ero spaventato."

L'avvocato sorride, "Non ho altre domande, dichiaro solo che non mi pare possibile che un uomo che passa la vita tra le armi non sappia riconoscere un giocattolo…" Va a sedersi.

Il giudice guarda l'avvocato Banks, "A lei avvocato…"

Quando l'avvocato si avvicina a Jack gli consegna una busta, "Colonnello O'Neill, può aprire questa busta…"

Quando Jack apre la busta si sente un nodo in gola, è una foto di suo figlio Charlie, è una bellissima foto, scattata qualche giorno prima della sua morte, in quella foto sta sorridendo, indossa la divisa da baseball della scuola.

Ad un certo punto si rende conto che il suo avvocato gli sta parlando, alza lo sguardo e vede che lo sta guardando, "Colonnello?"

Jack guarda ancora la foto, e poi l'avvocato, "Non ho capito…"

L'avvocato sorride, la foto ha fatto l'effetto voluto, ne da una copia al giudice e una copia la consegna al banco dell'accusa, "Ci vuole dire chi è il bambino ritratto nella foto che le ho dato, assomiglia molto a David, ma non è lui, vero?"

Intanto l'avvocato dell'accusa dopo che ha guardato la foto la sporge ai genitori di David, si capisce che non è lui ma la somiglianza è davvero sorprendente.

Jack sta continuando a fissare la foto, "Colonnello, chi è quel bambino nella foto?"

"E' mio figlio."

L'avvocato Banks sa che ora entrerà in un campo minato, sarà dura per il suo assistito ma è la sua linea di difesa, "Colonnello…" Aspetta che Jack alzi la testa e lo guardi, "Lei dice che quello nella foto non è David ma suo figlio?"

Jack accenna col capo, il giudice dice, "Deve rispondere verbalmente."

Jack sospira, "E' una foto di mio figlio Charlie."

"Anche noi vediamo la somiglianza tra David e suo figlio Charlie, possiamo dire che si è confuso quando ha visto giocare il bambino l'altro giorno?"

Jack lo fissa, "Sì."

"Ma perché è corso a tirarle via la pistola giocattolo?"

Jack chiude gli occhi per un momento poi li apre e guarda il suo avvocato, "Mi sono spaventato, avevo paura che si facesse male…"

"Colonnello mi scusi, ma quella foto di suo figlio è recente?"

Jack ha capito dove vuole arrivare l'avvocato ed ha timore di crollare, "No… è stata scattata nove anni fa…"

L'avvocato prende un foglio, "Vedo che lei ha divorziato da sua moglie otto anni fa, suo figlio vive con la madre ora?"

Jack abbassa lo sguardo, "No… Lui è morto…"

Nella sala si sente un brusio, tanto che il giudice deve richiamare il silenzio.

"Colonnello O'Neill. Ci dice come è morto suo figlio?"

Jack lo guarda, ha gli occhi lucidi, poi guarda David, ma distoglie subito lo sguardo, "Charlie è morto in un terribile incidente… Si è accidentalmente sparato con la mia pistola…" Abbassa lo sguardo, _adesso basta, vi prego…_

L'avvocato aspetta qualche secondo, poi si dirige al suo tavolo, "Io non ho altre domande."

I genitori di David sono sconvolti, il padre attira l'attenzione dell'avvocato Toregan e gli parla in un orecchio.

Il giudice guarda Jack, che ha ancora la testa abbassata, "Colonnello…"

Non finisce la frase perché l'avvocato Toregan si alza, "Chiedo scusa vostro onore, posso parlare?"

Il giudice accenna col capo, "Prego."

"In accordo con i genitori di David Spencer ritiriamo le accuse a carico dell'imputato."

Il giudice tira un sospiro di sollievo, "Colonnello…" Appena Jack lo guarda sorride, prova una profonda pena per quell'uomo, "Può andare… Il caso è chiuso!" Batte il martello sulla scrivania ed esce dall'aula.

Jack si alza e si dirige al tavolo della difesa, Sam si alza e corre ad abbracciarlo, non le importa se il generale Hammond li sta guardando, vuole far sapere a Jack che gli sono vicini, l'avvocato Banks gli stringe la mano.

Jack si sente tirare per la manica e quando si gira vede David che lo guarda, la mamma di David lo abbraccia, "Siamo veramente dispiaciuti, le chiediamo scusa…"

Jack si mette giù per essere all'altezza di David, "Ti chiedo scusa, non volevo farti del male…" Ha gli occhi lucidi.

David sorride, "Se ti va qualche volta puoi venire a trovarmi, così possiamo giocare a baseball, puoi portare anche la tua ragazza."

Sam arrossisce ed evita di guardare il generale Hammond, Jack sorride anche lui, "Lei non è la mia ragazza, è una cara amica, e sarò felice di venire a giocare con te."

Il bambino lo abbraccia, Jack si alza e quando escono dall'aula e lasciano il tribunale è felice, ha trovato un nuovo amico, di sicuro cercherà di andarlo a trovare spesso, e forse da oggi sarà un po' meno triste.

FINE


End file.
